


Five Kisses Veronica Mars Can't Recall

by thuvia ptarth (thuviaptarth)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-05
Updated: 2006-02-05
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thuviaptarth/pseuds/thuvia%20ptarth
Summary: Five kisses and a pairing or two.





	Five Kisses Veronica Mars Can't Recall

1.

The hospital room smells of bleach, disinfectant, blood, and sweat, but the baby is clean and soft and smells like, oh, ridiculous things, raindrops on kittens, sunshine and chocolate, pure true love. Baby powder. She bashes his face: lousy aim, a surprising amount of force. 

"Good start, tiger." Keith nuzzles a red forehead already creased with the first of many frowns. 

2.

Sage and cut-grass is sneezing-strong. Leaf-shadows dapple their new dresses with moiré patterns; sun sparks off the chain-metal schoolyard fence, Veronica's bright hair. Lilly never blinks, Veronica neither. 

Kiss your fingertip, hold it out crooked, shake. 

"Best friends forever," Lilly says. 

"Best friends forever," Veronica promises back. 

3.

Lianne has to call her back for a good-bye kiss, and Veronica's half-twisting away from it before her mother's lips even brush her cheek. "Mom, come on, I'll be _late_ \--" and she slings the bookbag over her shoulder on her way out the door. 

Lianne pours the half-empty glass of orange juice down the drain, but forgets to put it in the dishwasher before she leaves. 

4.

This is wrong, this is so wrong. It was always wrong, but he didn't always know that. It's been months since his mother told him, but seeing Veronica is still nothing like seeing Lilly, nothing, nothing. When he sees Veronica, his heartbeat still stutters: a tiny heart attack, a minor seismic tremor, just a little brain damage and the world bumped momentarily out of joint. Usually he can make it go down, away, force everything back into place, vases unshattered, furniture replaced; but he can't do that now, he can't stop kissing her or touching her and he can't make himself roll away or stand up, he can't breathe right and he can't see anything but peach-fuzz skin and the blood-red pulsing color of his closed eyes. He thinks it's just the kiss making him feel dizzy and floaty and sick, and he never does learn otherwise. 

5.

When they were kids, Veronica and Lilly thought midnight was the witching hour, but now Lilly knows better. Witching hour's not quite three am; it's one of those minutes when clocks don't strike (not that clocks do strike in Neptune, favored godchild of the digital revolution and beloved home of the nouveau riche), and no one's ever awake except adulterers and PIs. But it's not one of those nights when Veronica's slumped in the front seat with a thermos of coffee and a patient Backup, and unseen company making invisible faces at the rearview mirror from the back. Lilly walks through a wall, but it's not nearly as much fun. 

Veronica's snoring slightly, the dregs of a cold, so deep asleep _it's like you're dead to the world,_ Lilly used to say. 

Lilly kisses her fingertip and presses it to Veronica's forehead. "Best friends forever," she whispers, pretending Veronica can hear. 


End file.
